Lágrimas
by ArgolMerluza
Summary: Hilda no podía aparentar estar del todo bien ya que Siegfried le complementaba su vida y siempre ha estado para ella, pero la vida la castigó con quitarle al hombre que ama y ahora después de la visita de los caballeros contra Loki, ella no deja de visitar la tumba de Siegfried Dubhe Alpha (Siegfried x Hilda y un poco de Lyfia x Frodi)


**¡Hola amigos! ¿Cuanto tiempo sin verlos?.**

Parecerá que ha pasado una eternidad sin escribir, pero como saben el camino para ser un buen fictioner es espinoso, empinado y lleno de dificultades máximas, sin embargo no soy de esos usuarios que suelen dejar la escritura por razones "X" y admito que me he equivocado en mi argumento en el anterior Drabble, si de todos modos existimos en éste mundo para experimentar los errores y lograr enmendarlos el único ser cuya perfección es magnifica es nuestro creador, **Dios**.

Ahora los quiero invitar a un nuevo Drabble, esperando que les agrade.

Dedicado con todo mi cariño para los fanáticos de **Siegfried e Hilda,** hace tiempo que ésta pareja no ha sido mencionada, por lo general quieren a la planita de Saori Kido, pero cada quien sus gustos y hoy rescataré a ésta pareja que me dolió el final de Siegfried contra Sorreto.

 **Disclaimers: Saint Seiya no es autoría mía por lo tanto he de recalcar que Masami Kurumada es su legítimo dueño y creador del ánime. Yo sólo me limito a traer desde las cenizas a una pareja ya casi olvidada, porque actualmente la nueva representante de Odin es Lyfia.**

 **~0~**

 **.**

 **Lágrimas**

 **Capítulo Único: El lamento de Polaris**

El invierno retorna a Asgard desde que Aioria y sus amigos han restaurado el reino congelado y ella sustituida por Lyfia, una damisela de la corte manifestando el poder de Odin, pero tenia un enorme vacío en cu corazón, una aflicción que desgarra sus pensamientos y sentimientos. Solía preguntarse si hay razón alguna de haber perdido al hombre que dio todo por ella, **Siegfried Dubhe Alpha,** se enfrentó a un general de Poseidón para liberarla del maldito anillo que la ha convertido en una mujer arisca y perversa.

Saliendo de las paredes del palacio el helado frío revoloteaba su blancuzca melena y guiaba a la guardiana de Polaris hasta la tumba del valiente guerrero, su nombre grabado en una lápida sacó las mayor lágrima de Hilda e inclina su cuerpo rozando con sus dedos aquel nombre tallado, soltando un sollozo no tan ruidoso y abrazando la piedra que bajo ella descansa solamente la armadura de Dubhe Alpha. Fue el único que le dirigía la palabra a Hilda y la protegía del peligro y casi de caer a un barranco.

Lyfia desde lejos pudo vislumbrar a su señora llorar por su caballero — Señorita Hilda — murmura para si misma, le entristecía ver a la ex sacerdotisa consternada, desconsolada y maldiciendo el día en que ese anillo se incrusta en uno de sus dedos.

El cielo oscuro se muestra mortuorio con nevar. Hilda continuaba postrada y razonando sus acciones que llevaron el sacrificio de Siegfried.

La chica de pelo celeste baja desde las escaleras hasta el panteón para hacerle compañía a la dama de blanco e intentar aplacar su dolor — Lyfia, ¿Alguna vez te has preguntado que si Frodi muriera? ¿Cómo reaccionarás? — la pregunta le fue demasiado al fondo como para contestarla si había rechazado al guerrero por Aioria y éste ama profundamente a la amazona del águila, mordió su labio y reflexiona en lo tonta que fue por meterse con un caballero enamorado de una guerrera.

— Comprendo su tristeza, señorita Hilda — los mechones de su cabello cubren sus ojos — Fui tan estúpida al repudiar a Frodi, pero Siegfried no desea verla hundirse en su aflicción — Hilda levanta su cabeza y prestó sus oídos ante lo que ha declarado — Mi poder no es suficiente para traerlo de vuelta, la única forma de respetar sus memorias es ayudar a nuestros asgardianos a seguir adelante y no caer en locos curanderos poseídos por Loki.

Hizo una débil sonrisa y sus cejas se fruncen de dolor — Sabes, también he cometido la misma estolidez que tú, sobre rechazar aunque el anillo me obligó a doblegar mi orgullo y actuar tiranamente, ¿Horroroso no?.

— Fue espantoso.

Hilda rió y poco a poco recupera sus fuerzas para continuar con el levantamiento de Asgard ya que por culpa de Ygasdrill (perdonen si he escrito mal) la gente vivió una farsa y fueron víctimas de aquel árbol.

— Ahora veo porqué Andreas, no, mejor dicho Loki te tenía fastidio — la chica enarca una ceja absorta — Eres una buena amiga como Fleur.

A pesar de su lentitud en enderezarse su corazón lloraba, siguiendo pensando. Si la vida no fuese tan injusta, tan corta y tan engañosa como para arrancarle los sueños con el paso del tiempo. Si la vida no le hubiese jugado sucio donde sólo se ven para decirse un penoso _"Adiós"_ Ah, si la vida no fuese un instante donde tu caballero te sube a su noble cordel y la lleve sana y a salvo a su palacio, en donde esos hombres caballerosos sean eternos y sean más que un anhelo.

Pero la vida está llena de fantasías que torturan, por más que uno sea crédulo, son solamente un espejismo.

Aquel tulipán que le obsequio se tornó marrón. La muerte le había ganado asimismo a quien se las dio. El santuario ha mejorado sus relaciones humanas con Asgard y vencido a Andreas poseído por Loki.

Pensó que iba a estar sola, pero Fleur y Lyfia la ayudarán a incorporarse y seguir con la restauración del pueblo asgardiano. Por las noches sucede lo inevitable rompiendo en llanto una y otra vez sin que se angustien por ella, tan llena de culpa por sus visiones erráticas, responsables por no soportar su ausencia, por no volver a ser la Hilda determinada de antes y superar esa aflicción.

 _Si no hubiese caído tu...hubieras vivido, perdoname Siegfried, no puedo mantenerme en pie, me he vuelto frágil y tenue._

Se sienta al borde de la cama, recibiendo el aire helado y solitario, flexionando una de sus rodillas y abrazándose para sentirse consolada sin molestar a Lyfia que se reconciliaba con Frodi y éste acepta sus disculpas.

Su cuerpo se encorva, con la cabeza reclinada y sus lágrimas fluyendo.

 _Si pudiera ir al pasado, evitaría tu desgracia... ¡Maldito Poseidón y su general! Me has quitado a quien tanto he querido._

Hilda alza su mirada al techo con los ojos vidriosos. Dando un suspiro sin dejar de pensar en sólo la idea de una mirada celestial dándole impulsos, apreciandola y motivarla a no desistir, que todo va a estar bien porque siempre estará a su lado sin dejar de pelear por ella y por la humanidad.

Especialmente por su amor.

Enjuaga su rostro con agua tibia y secándolo con finas mantas.

Hilda volvió a creer en el futuro de Asgard y ayudará a Lyfia a que asuma el papel de la manifestación de Odin y darle todas las enseñanzas que requiera.

 _Por ti Siegfried Asgard va a resurgir de las cenizas, te lo prometo._

 **~0~**

 **~El fin~**

 **¿Cómo me quedo? ¿Bien? ¿Mal o regular?**

 **Igual no somos dioses para ser la mera perfección, yo me equivoco pero aprendo de mis propios errores sin ser obstinado ni tozudo.**

Quisiera saber sus opiniones estimados lectores, ya que con su ayuda podemos hacer grandes cosas como mejorar, ningún review es destrucción si no una breve opinión de lo que han leído y lo que piensan del trabajo del autor, es como ir a un reality de baile y que un juez le diga que su danza es frívola y se comporte resabiado o malcriado. Ya uno debe aceptarlo para el siguiente hacerlo mejor, así seré yo.

Bueno amigos, los espero con los brazos abiertos.


End file.
